Injustice
by killergymrat
Summary: Sixteen year old Tom hanlon always thought he would be a normal person. but one day when a store is robbed and Tom is mistaken as the thief he is thrown into a situation that he never thought would happen to him. So he now has to find a way to handle the situation, and make sure he works out every day while he is at camp crystal lake, home of the infamous Jason Voorhees.
1. Chapter 1

Tom stared absently out of the window of a sparsely populated bus as it rumbled down a back road in New Jersey, reflecting on the events that led up to him being put on the bus destined for crystal lake in the first place.

If Tom had been a minute slower or a minute faster he may have not been put in this mess in the first place, if the circumstances were right he may have even went through life completely oblivious that something wasn't right in the little town he lived in. But that's if he had been a minute faster or a minute slower, which he was neither, and so when he came out of the ally door to the gym that he went to just about every day and a guy in a ski mask who had just got done robbing the convenience store down the street ran up and shoved a duffle bag full of money and a gun into his hand, then a few moments later the police came, and then he was charged with theft, he had to deal with the consequences. Which eventually after hours of questioning and pressure from his single mom who at the time was an emotional wreck, he decided to confess to the crime he didn't commit, and that combined with the fact he had a clean criminal record he was able to get a sentence of just two months of labor any where the state of New Jersey pleased and five months of parole. The state of New Jersey quickly decided that it would be nice for some one to fix up camp Crystal Lake, and better yet for free. So when there were five people with similar punishments to be carried out the five people were quickly put on a bus destined for Crystal Lake, which to Tom it seemed like a waste of money to drive five people with not much luggage to a camp with a bus that could handle forty or more people. But that's politics and politics in a sense put Tom in a situation that is usually reserved for books, movies, and other works of fiction.

"Come on man are you goanna stare out that window all day or are you going to come over and choose someone to sleep with tonight?" a girl asked Tom from the seat behind him. The girl who really wasn't a year or two older than Tom, which that would put her at about seventeen or eighteen, was so sluty she would register an eleven on a one to ten whore scale. That only made Tom disgusted. There were two other boys on the bus and Tom was wishing the girl would just go and try to get with one other two boys on the bus. Then Tom turned his head and responded with "At least the window won't give me an STD."

The girl's face took on an expression of anger that reminded Tom of a child that isn't getting their way, then the girl turned around just as a dark skinned girl of about the same age said "Just leave him alone Ashley, his body may be hot but his attitude is not." Ashley then replied to the dark skinned girl with "Hu, ya think Latasha."

Tom turned back to the window while Latasha and Ashley started a conversation with the two other boys that were older than Tom.

After fifteen more minutes of riding the bus turned off of the road and onto a dirt one that seemed as though it was half the width of the bus. But all doubt was removed when the bus drove under a rotting sign that read Camp Crystal Lake, in bold yet fading black letters and into a run down camp ground and stopped. The bus driver opened the doors and yelled "All right this is where you get the hell off my bus."

Tom didn't waste any time getting of, but he made sure to grab his draw string bag that held his tooth brush and two changes of clothes. The others were not so time efficient. But when all five were out they were ordered to get in a line by the correctional officer that rode out there with them on the bus.

When they were all in a line the correctional officer started speaking.

"You all were sent here by the state of New Jersey because you five were scumbag low life enough to break the law and then get caught," He said while pacing along the length of the line. "So you five are going to stay here and work on this place for two months. You won't be swimming in the lake, you won't be singing around a campfire, and you won't be doing anything else that people usually do at camps. And that includes fucking each other!" The correctional officer glared at one of the two boys that were standing beside Tom before he carried on, pacing along the length of the line again. "I wish that we could have someone stay out here with all of you, but budget won't let that happen so every week I will personally come out here to drop off food and water, and make sure that work is getting done around here. So don't even try to run off because we will find you. And trust me, you all will be happy campers if you don't make me an unhappy camper by making me come out here just to find your dumb ass," the officer said with a smile, pun intended about the happy campers part. Then the officer turned and walked back to the bus and when he got there he turned and waved just to tease the five teenagers before walking into the bus and taking the first seat just as the door closed.

The bus pulled off leaving the teenagers standing there holding what little luggage they had, and it drove back up the dirt road and started back towards town.

After a few moments of driving the bus pulled out onto the street and continued heading back to town.

"How long do you thing they will think you aren't going to stay there with them?" the bus driver asked with a wide grin.

"They'll think that the entire two months if I don't go back today," the officer answered with a similar grin and a chuckle.

"Probably, now where am I going to turn around?" the bus driver followed up with while scanning the side of the road for space to turn around.

Just then a rather large and athletic looking man in a hockey mask and clothes that has seen better days walked to the side of the road and paused there watching the bus.

"What the hell?" the bus driver remarked as the man took a step out into the road.

"Slow down," the officer commanded.

The bus driver honked the horn as he neared the man, but didn't slow down. The man didn't listen. Instead he waited until the bus was so close it wouldn't be able to stop in time to avoid hitting him, then he lunged towards the middle of the street.

The bus driver swerved left to avoid hitting the man who apparently had a death wish, and he tried to get back onto the road but it was too late. The bus was already tipping over. And it ran off the road and crashed down into the deep valley, and kept going until it smashed into a pine tree, throwing the officer out of the bus and he landed on a rock and broke his back and cracked his skull. The bus driver wasn't any luckier, a branch busted the windshield and the driver and his seat was impaled on it before the bus began to roll. The branch ripped out of the seat, spreading foam that clung to the blood covered seat, and the dieing bus driver was ripped from the seat belt and hung limp on the branch a second or two with some of his intestines hanging out of his back before the rolling bus broke the branch and the branch and nearly dead bus driver fell down and was tumbled in the rolling bus like clothes being tumbled in a dryer until the bus came to a stop against another tree with the dead bus driver inside.

Back at the camp Ashley was still standing where she was when the bus left, dumbfounded. "They can't leave us here alone, what if we get eaten by a lion!?" Ashley screamed.

"There are no lions here you dumb ass," Latasha scorned.

"One could escape from a zoo," Ashley said in a failed attempt to defend her dumb comment from earlier.

"Meh, who cares if I'm going to be eaten by a wild animal it's going to happen while I'm doing some of that camp stuff that we were told not to do," The skinnier of the two other boys said as he winked at Latasha. He grabbed his bag and motioned for her to follow, which she did after she grabbed her bag and they began walking to the closest cabin. Which that made Tom slowly shake his head a little disgusted while wondering how stupid can they be.

"Yep, same with me the taller of the two other boys said as he wrapped his arms around Ashley, and the two began to kiss, and he slipped his hands into Ashley's pants, although he took them out a few seconds later to grab his and ashley's bags and the two began walking towards the same cabin, leaving Tom alone. Tom shook his head again and thought '_what did they do to become that retarded? The cop is probably coming right back._' "Well I ain't touching that guy's bag," Tom commented while grabbing his bag and walking over to a stump and sitting down on it to wait for the officer that wouldn't come back.

Tom has only been here a few moments and he has been surprised by the others level of stupidness. Usually Tom was with people who weren't so stupid. But then again Tom wasn't really a people person. And he wasn't going to be working with people who he had no doubt would make him just a stupid, though he didn't think that they would get to be around him a lot these two months and that was just the way Tom wanted it for now.

He played with the strings on his bag and he hoped that the officer would come back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening Tom stood up from the stump he had been sitting on for the past few hours and started to walk towards the other side of the camp. The one that was opposite of the cabin the other four went to so they could have sex without any one looking. But ironically all of them chose the same cabin and as far as Tom knew, and he wasn't wrong, the others were all in the same cabin having sex. It disgusted him also that they were so horny that they wouldn't even hold off just a few more moments and go over to the next cabin. As far as Tom was concerned all of those idiots could just burn in hell and he would be fine with it. It's not like they were the only other people on earth.

Tom looked around and realized that it wouldn't be long until night came. Then he said "And I haven't even worked out yet." Tom continued walking until he got to the first cabin, then he paused and looked towards the woods and began walking towards the tree line. After a minute or two of walking Tom finally found what he was looking for, a tree branch low enough for him to grab but thick enough to support his weight. When Tom found it he went over to it, dropped his bag at the base of the tree and then grabbed the branch in a narrow grip chin up position with his hands touching and he bent his legs a little just to make sure his feet didn't touch the ground then starting from a dead hang he started the first rep of the first set of narrow grip chin ups. Then he lowered himself down then pulled him self back up a second time then he continued cranking out reps. Then he dropped down from the branch and changed hand positions from narrow grip chin up to a narrow grip pull up, and started another set again from a dead hang until he had done another set with the same amount of reps. Then he grabbed the branch with his left hand and started a set of one arm chin ups. Slowly inching up Tom could feel all of his weight on his left arm, he could see the tendons and muscle in his upper arm straining. The tendon below his left bicep looked a lot like a little piece of cable. His left bicep contracted just as slowly as Tom was pulling him self up, when Tom got his chin over the branch he lowered himself as slowly as he could. Then when his feet was on the ground he grabbed the branch with his right hand and started another set of one arm chin ups. He pulled him self up just as slowly as last time, in a similar when he got his chin above the branch he lowered him self back down as slowly as he could.

Tom's work out was like that for the most part that day, one arm chin ups, switching sides after every set. The only thing that happened that was out of place was the sound he heard near the end of his workout.

After he finished a set for his left side he heard a thud, from something hitting the ground with a lot of force, and he heard a rustling sound like some one pulling their hand back along the ground. He turned in the direction of the sound, but didn't know what to make of it, he thought that there wouldn't be any thing big enough to hit the ground with that kind of force. But then he realized that if the others were immature enough to go and have sex, then they might try to scare him while he was in the woods. Or maybe the correctional officer came back and was scaring him to get him to stay out of the woods. Either way Tom was relived that there was a chance that it wasn't anything that would kill him, although Tom didn't know that the officer wasn't coming back to put them to work. But Tom now some what relieved that it may not be a wild animal smiled and let out a little chuckle and said "Hold on let me do another set before you jump out and try to scare me half to death." So Tom turned back around, grabbed the branch with his right hand and started another set.

Jason crouched down behind a rather large bush, fuming with anger. This was his camp that the teens were disgracing for Peat's sake, and as long as he will kill he will never understand what it is about this place that makes teens so damn horny, well most teens. Jason has all ready seen the other four idiots who were just like the others that he sees come in and get killed. Although he hasn't killed the other four he did how ever see them and is planning to go back and dispatch of them very soon. But this other one is different. Sure he's trespassing, and ruining Jason's camp with his presence alone. But he wasn't doing drugs, drinking, or having sex. In fact Jason has been watching him for quite some time now, and the boy hasn't done anything even remotely wrong. Since Jason began watching him all the boy has done was sit on a stump for a little, playing with the only bag that he brought with him, then he got up and came here.

Jason, fuming with anger over how he couldn't tell why Tom was here, or even the fact that he couldn't find a reason to kill him, without thinking, hit the ground with his right hand, not a punch and not a slap, he just hit the ground with his fist, although he could have easily hit with a lot more force. When his hand hit the ground he realized that was not a smart thing to do and he instinctively brought his hand back to his side, but not before his hand dragged a little before he lifted his hand.

_Oh shit he heard me!_ Jason thought after his little outburst of anger. Then while Jason was wondering what he should do, he heard Tom say "Hold on let me do another set before you jump out and try to scare me half to death." Jason, was stunned and in disbelief at how Tom just brushed it off as if he knew that he was there, behind the bushes, this entire time.

What happened next was nothing new to Jason, but it was unexpected to say the least. If Jason were to ever look back on his life he would be thankful that it can only be heard by him, because if not then many of the teens he has killed would actually be somewhere else today, alive if they hadn't caught an STD all ready.

_Jason, he doesn't know you're here,_ Jason heard his mom's voice say, nothing new, just unexpected. But if it wasn't only heard by him then what happened over the next few months may not have happened, or at least would have been way different. But the voice was heard just by Jason.

_Mom, are you sure? He seemed so unsurprised,_ Jason questioned the voice of his mom in his head.

_Yes sweetie, would I lie to you?_ The voice of his mom responded kindly.

_No, Ma'am._

Tom finished up the set and dropped down from the tree branch, and he looked up into the sky and he saw that it was twilight. He looked back before deciding that if he didn't go soon then he would get lost out here. The words of the correctional officer echoed in his mind, _"You will be happy camper if you don't make me an unhappy camper by making me come out here to find your dumb ass." _Tom slowly shook his head and bent down and grabbed his bag before walking back the way he came.

A few minutes later Tom walked out of the tree line and towards the middle of the clearing that they were dropped off in. But about five yards towards the middle he stopped and listened to the rumbling sound of his growling stomach. "Come on really? Oh well -wait wasn't all the food that we brought along on the bus?" As Tom ponders this he starts pacing with his right hand on his neck. To him it didn't make since that they were going to pack food for them and then drive of with it. Tom thought _they either have horrible memory or they were going to come back today and something happened. Wait, what if they done it on purpose, maybe the cop is going to starve us and make us work. Well I wouldn't put it past the justice system, the ones who ignored my story and insisted that I was guilty._ Suddenly a memory drifted up to the forefront of his mind. Tom's face took on a thoughtful and unhappy expression, so he walked over to the stump that he was sitting on earlier and let himself relive the memory.

It was of one of his mom's visits to juvenile hall to see him, the stress of having a son in jail, or at least what was the jail for kids, was have a huge effect on her. Anyone could tell that she wasn't sleeping at night, the bags under her bloodshot eyes practically screamed it. And she wasn't eating right, she dropped so much weight and looked so frail to Tom, he was even afraid that they would let him out and he would hug his mom and he would hear a snapping and popping sound of bone and she would go limp, gasping for air in a shocked way and have a pale ghost like face, and he was also afraid that the justice system would convict him of assaulting his mom when really she was so fragile because the justice system is so messed up that they inadvertently caused her to worry to much and become the way she was. But that fear stayed just that, a fear. Anyways on one of her visits just days before he decided to end the night mare as soon as possible and confessed to the crime he didn't commit, she came in, with tears in her eyes like she normally did, although to Tom nothing was normal, not the way she talked, walked, or anything. But he assumed that's what these kinds of places do to you, they put you in a world that is so much smaller and turns it up side down just for good measure. But his mom did come in with tears running down her face, and she did fall down into the chair clumsily and without much coordination. After a moment of silence the picked up the phone to talk to Tom who was on the other side of the bullet proof glass with the phone on his side already to his ear.

She said "Son I done some research and the place they'll send you for labor, camp Crystal Lake, it's not exactly the safest place." Tom's mom pushed a strand of long blond hair out of her face and looked at her son with one of the most depressed sincere expressions ever.

"So, every place has a few skeletons in its closet, why is that place so much more different than any other summer camp in America?"

Tom's mom started crying some fresh tears and she uttered one name, "Jason Voorhees."

Tom sighed, he really felt sorry for his mom, she was a single parent that packed up and left home with a son that hardly old enough to know his own name let alone what in the world was happening, before ending up in a small town in New England. And now the son that she left home with is sixteen and at a supposedly haunted camp just because he was found guilty of a robbery. It was stressful for her and Tom hated that that damn thief shoved the stolen money and the gun into his hands and got away Scot free while he on the other hand has to do the guys time for him.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Tom heard Ashley say as she walked beside the other guy who Tom didn't know, and luckily they both had clothes on, even though they obviously didn't put them on with care. Then Ashley looked over in the clearing, visibly became puzzled before looking at Tom and saying "You better not have eaten all the food."

Tom visibly became annoyed and responded with "take that issue up with the cop cause he's the one that left without dropping the food off."

"Then what are we going to eat?" She said shrilly while the other boy stared at her absentmindedly.

"Either wild fruit or find something in the mess hall, or cafeteria, or what ever it is," Tom answered while turning around.

Ashley and the other guy went back to the cabin, complaining about being hungry.

Tom couldn't help but make one of the littlest smile anyone would probably see in their life time and he began walking towards the cabin that was on the furthest side opposite of the side the others were on.


End file.
